


Bysithea week 2021: Day 7 Free day; FE3H x Blablue Crossover; The Azure and The Flames

by KingByleth



Category: BlazBlue, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, FE x Blazblue Crossover, Family, Family Fluff, Fighting, Fluff, Hate, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingByleth/pseuds/KingByleth
Summary: Byleth Eisner, now a professional teacher and swordsman, has accepted an offer to teach in Ikaruga at the NOL Officers Academy. His wife, Lysithea Eisner, comes along as aide with her husband Byleth. The city is vast and bustling with activity and wonders unlike anything they ever seen before.Ragna the Bloodedge and Lambda-11 have gotten married and settled down in life raising a family and starting a restaurant business together. Their son, Hiram the Bloodedge, now attends at the NOL Officers Academy, and his parents may trust him yet still worry about his education.The wheel of fate turns as their encounter will lead to all new adventure of both unimaginable power and a rise of old and new enemies.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Lysithea von Ordelia, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia, Ragna the Bloodedge & Lambda-11, Ragna the Bloodedge/Lambda-11
Kudos: 2





	Bysithea week 2021: Day 7 Free day; FE3H x Blablue Crossover; The Azure and The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the final day of bysithea week, and even though I'm a day late, I now present my entry for the free day. A FE3H x Blazblue crossover. Much like the Xenoblade Chronicles 2 AU, this will be an ongoing story with a prologue. I hope you guys will look foward to it.

"Welcome to Ikaruga." said a flight attendant on a plane.

The plane amongst a grand city called Ikaruga. A city filled with many wonders and technological advancements, with a bustling population with many different people and races all together for work and recreation. Many buildings and monuments were beautiful and intricate, some are skyscrapers and others are statues of soldiers and heroes.

In the plane, there were many different people scouring to get their belongings and leave the plane. However, one couple waited, and gazed out the window to see the city life.

"Hmmm." said a man with mint green hair.

The man was named Byleth Eisner. He wore a black suit with purple outlines and a dark cape with a large collar. He was a teacher and a professional swordsman, who earned his name through countless duels and battles as the Ashen Demon, a title to represent his fierce skills and to show no emotion in battle.

"Love. We should be getting ready to exit the plane." said a white haired lady who had her hand on Byleth's shoulder.

The woman was named Lysithea von Ordelia, or better yet, Lysithea Eisner, Byleth's wife. She wore the opposite color scheme of a purple dress with black outlines, and a white fluffy collar to compliment her feminine appearance to appear more mature. She also wore a purple witch hat, as she was a genius in magic and aided her husband when necessary. Both of their prowess's combined were not to be trifled with.

"It's time we leave the airport. They are waiting for us to exit." Lysithea said.

"I know... I was just lost in thought." Byleth said. 

They then got up from their seats and grabbed their belongings and exited the plane. Once they left the plane, they grabbed their other belongings and left the airpot. The moment they leave the airpot, they are greeted with the beautiful architecture of Ikaruga. Blue colored sidewalks, Cream colored buildings, and a beautiful sunset at the distance from which they can see. It all felt surreal for Byleth and Lysithea to see such a beautiful city. It almost made them feel out of place. 

"So... this is Ikaruga. It's so... grand." Byleth said gazing at the entire city from a distance. 

"Yes. It's so much different from Fodlan. It almost makes us feel like the odd ones out here, what with all the different people amongst the population." Lysithea said as she analyzed the population.

It was then Byleth looked and saw a sign nearby. It read "Transportation of luggage for only $20.00". With that, and how grand Ikaruga seemed, Byleth took initiative to have their luggage transeferred to their new home so they may find their way around the city and get to know Ikaruga.

"I'm going to have our Luggage transferred. Wait here." Byleth signaled as he walked towards a carrier truck to pay for them to transfer their stuff.

"Alright love. Be careful." Lysithea responded as he watched Byleth pay for the transfer.

The outside of the airport was on top of a hill, which gave the couple a great view of the city. Lysithea stood from a view and watched everything go through as a nromal business day. Vehicles driving by to their destinations. Large crowds and groups of people and different races walking by as if it were just a normal day. It was astounding, as if it was all a dream.

"It's so lively. So many things going on. Fodlan is nothing compared to this. It all seems so peaceful that it's too good to be true. Is this... a perfect society. No... there's no such thing as a perfect society." Lysithea thought to herself as she gazed at the city in the distance. With all that's going on around it, it's hard to believe that it's a real place. At least to her that is what she thought.

"Lysithea. Our luggage is getting dropped off at our home. Shall we explore?" Byleth asked as he returned.

"Hm? Oh yes. Let's." Lysithea said returning back to her senses after being deep in thought. It was then Byleth held her hand and they make their way to the city.

They made their way to Ikaruga. It was crawling with many sorts of businesses such as restaurants, hotels, shops, and so much more. As Byleth and Lysithea, they see many different from all sorts of looks and backgrounds. Some are people with either normal clothes or blue uniforms that symbolize some patrol force on duty. Others are what to be humans, but with animal like features such as ears and tails. And others seem to be just animals walking on two feet. It was nothing like what they had in Fodlan. 

"So many different people seeming to carry on with normal lives. It almost makes me think we are the ones who stand out amongst the crowd." Byleth said quietly. "It makes me wonder who we will meet at the NOL Officers Academy, both co-workers and students alike." 

"Yes. The diversity is so unique it's almost uncanny. I do hope we don't end up causing trouble." Lysithea also discussed quietly.

Byleth and Lysithea have been offered a teaching position in Ikaruga in what is called the NOL Officers Academy. From the news of Byleth's rising popularity as the Ashen Demon and being a former teacher lead to the NOL offering a teaching position for Byleth and Lysithea. Naturally being curious, and seeking it at thought of being fun, they took up the offer with the provision of a home and a good payment for their hard work. 

"Byleth. Do you think taking this job was a good idea? I mean, look at this place. We seem like outsiders out here compared to everyone else. For all we know is that could be a trick." Lysithea asked.

"I'm not for sure. Whatever happens, we will be ready for it, and we will at least prepare for the worst the best we can." Byleth said as he pointed to his sword in his hilt, as a means of reassurance for Lysithea, in returned she smiled at him.

As soon as Byleth finished what he was saying, both his and his wife's stomach began to growl. After awhile in the plane trip, Byleth and Lysithea haven't actually ate anything except early in the morning for breakfast. It was time for them to get lunch which lead Byleth to see a diner called Blue Eyes.

"Why don't we get something to eat? That diner over there seems promising." Byleth said pointing at the Blue Eyes diner.

"Yes. I like that idea." Lysithea said in turn.

After they have agreed, they made their way towards the diner and opened the door at the sound of a bell. As they looked around they saw that the restaurant was completely empty. Nothing but perfectly clean tables and assorted materials like napkins, salt, pepper, and many condiments perfectly placed at the tables. As Byleth and Lysithea looked around the restaurant for a table, a man approached and leaned on a bar table.

"Can I help you?" said the man with a deep voice. He had white hair and different colored eyes, one red and one green. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants with a white apron on.

"Uh yes. We would like to eat here." Byleth responded. 

"Customers eh? We'll you may have a seat right here. Business is slow today, so consider yourselves lucky." the man said.

As Byleth and Lysithea took their seats, the white haired man went over around the corner to call somebody over.

"Hey Lambda. We have customers." He said

It was then a shorter blonde girl with a black suit and a grey ad white shawl and an apron came over to where he was at and where Byleth and Lysithea were sitting at.

"Oh yes. Welcome to the Blue Eyes Diner. What can I get you to drink?" Lambda said as she handed them both menus.

"We'll both take water please." Byleth said as he read the menu.

"Alright. And what can we get you to eat?" The white hair man said.

"I'll take... Chicken tenders with double the fries and honey mustard." Byleth ordered. "And I'll take a burger with a side of fries." Lysithea also ordered.

"Very well. Coming right up." Lambda said as she took their menus.

"Sit tight. We'll have it for you shortly." the white hair man said. 

After a while, both Byleth and Lysithea waited patiently, until both of them showed up with their orders all nice and prepared. They said a quick prayer and ate their meals.

"So... I never seen people like you here. You new here?" The white hair man said.

"Yes. You could say that." Lysithea said after taking a bite. "My husband and I have just arrived here as we moved from where we came from." 

"Hmph. Well, you seem pretty normal compared to other people I did not want to meet." The white man said. "I'm Ragna the Bloodedge. This here is my wife, Lambda the Bloodedge. We run the diner here." Ragna said as he brought his arm around his wifes waist.

"I'm Byleth Eisner, and this is my wife, Lysithea." He said in response to his introduction.

"Byleth and Lysithea. It is a pleasure to meet you." Lambda said.

"Yes. I guess I'll be the first to say welcome to Ikaruga. Since you seem like normal people, I'll also say you are more than welcome to come back any time to our diner." Ragna said as set a check down for Byleth and Lysithea.

"We are grateful for your service. This was definitely delicious, so we would love to come back at here some time." Lysithea said in response.

"The pleasure is all ours." Lambda said in return.

"What she said. And if you need anything, for once, I can offer any help if you need it." Ragna also offered as he cleaned a glass.

"Thank you very much. We'll let you know if we need anything." Byleth responded.

And with that, both couples said goodbye for now and Byleth and Lysithea left the diner. This won't be the last time they meet, as both of their stories unfold.


End file.
